sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Kate McKinnon
| birth_place = Sea Cliff, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actress, comedian, impressionist | years_active = 2007–present | alma_mater = Columbia University }} Kathryn McKinnon Berthold (born January 6, 1984) is an American actress and comedian. She is widely known as a regular cast member on The Big Gay Sketch Show (2007–2010) and Saturday Night Live (2012–present). She is also known for her film roles as Dr. Jillian Holtzmann in the supernatural comedy Ghostbusters (2016), Mary Winetoss in the comedy Office Christmas Party (2016), Pippa in the comedy Rough Night (2017), and Morgan in the action comedy The Spy Who Dumped Me (2018). McKinnon is known for her character work and celebrity impressions of pop singer Justin Bieber, comedian television host Ellen DeGeneres, and numerous political figures, including Hillary Clinton. She has been nominated for six Primetime Emmy Awards; one for Outstanding Original Music and Lyrics and five for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series, winning in 2016 and 2017. Early life McKinnon was born and raised in the Long Island town of Sea Cliff, New York to Laura Campbell, a parent educator, and Michael Thomas Berthold, an architect. She has a younger sister, Emily Lynne. Her father died when she was 18 years old. As a child, McKinnon played several instruments. She started playing the piano when she was 5 years old, the cello when she was 12, and taught herself how to play the guitar when she was 15. She graduated from North Shore High School in 2002, and from Columbia University in 2006 with a degree in theatre, where she co-founded a comedy group, Tea Party, which focused on musical improv comedy. At Columbia, she starred in three Varsity shows: V109 "Dial D for Deadline", V110 "Off-Broadway" and V111 "The Sound of Muses". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vtVaRfYCvHo&t=5501shttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9AZ3bhKwFA She was also a member of Prangstgrüp, a student comedy group which set up and recorded elaborate college pranks. Career In 2007, McKinnon joined the original cast of Logo TV's The Big Gay Sketch Show, where she was a cast member for all three seasons. Since 2008, she has performed live sketch comedy regularly at the Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre in New York City. She has also worked as a voice-over actress, and has voiced characters for series such as The Venture Bros., Robotomy, and Ugly Americans. In 2009, McKinnon won a Logo NewNowNext Award for Best Rising Comic. She was nominated for an ECNY Emerging Comic Award in 2010. In 2014, she appeared in the Kennedy Center Honors as part of a tribute to Lily Tomlin. In 2016, she starred in the reboot Ghostbusters, alongside Melissa McCarthy, and fellow SNL cast members Kristen Wiig and Leslie Jones. In 2017, McKinnon is attached to star in Amblin Entertainment's Lunch Witch, an adaptation of a young adult graphic novel by Deb Lucke. She has been set to play the title role of Grunhilda, an out-of-work witch who takes a job in a school cafeteria to make ends meet. McKinnon currently voices the character of Ms. Frizzle in the reboot of the Magic School Bus children's series. ''Saturday Night Live'' McKinnon debuted as a featured player on Saturday Night Live on April 7, 2012. She was promoted to repertory status in season 39 in 2013. Following Vanessa Bayer's departure, McKinnon is now the longest serving female cast member. In 2013, McKinnon was nominated for a EWwy Award for Best Supporting Actress, Comedy. McKinnon won the 2014 American Comedy Award for Best Supporting Actress, TV for her work on SNL. In 2014, she was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series, as well as for Outstanding Original Music and Lyrics along with four of her colleagues for the song "(Do It On My) Twin Bed". She was nominated for an Emmy for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series for the second time in 2015. She won the following next year, becoming the first actor from SNL to win the award since 1993. McKinnon began appearing as Hillary Clinton on the series leading up to the 2016 presidential election. The real Clinton appeared alongside her in a sketch during the show's season 41 premiere. McKinnon has said that her impression of Hillary Clinton comes from a deep admiration, and that she "unequivocally wanted her to win" the 2016 presidential election. On November 12, 2016, which was the first show after Clinton's loss in the election, she reprised the role to open the show with a solo performance of "Hallelujah" by Leonard Cohen, whose death was announced two days before her performance."SNL's Kate McKinnon opens show singing 'Hallelujah'". CNN, November 13, 2016. After the election, McKinnon began to impersonate Kellyanne Conway alongside Alec Baldwin as Donald Trump. On February 11, 2017, she debuted her impression of Elizabeth Warren during Weekend Update and Jeff Sessions in the cold open. ''Saturday Night Live'' characters Weekend Update characters *Olya Povlatsky, a Russian woman who voices her opinions on current events, comparing them to the outrageous struggles she faces in her village. She also appeared in a cold open with Beck Bennett as Vladimir Putin reading a prepared statement against her will. * Deenie, a.k.a. "Somebody's Mom", a middle-aged woman who attempts to recap shows she's been watching, but only knows the characters by self-applied nicknames, such as "Big Boobs" and "Mustache". She is always eating some foul concoction out of Tupperware, such as Brussels sprouts and imitation crab, which generally both revolts and breaks up anchor Colin Jost. * Mrs. Santini, an apartment dweller who writes passive-aggressive notes to her neighbors. Originally performed as Effie Villalopolus on Comedy Bang! Bang! Other characters *Sheila Sovage, a heavily intoxicated woman at a bar who meets and hooks up with a heavily intoxicated man or woman, played by the host, at closing time. * Jodi Cork, one of the hosts of Women in the Workplace. * Barbara DeDrew, a lesbian volunteer at the cat shelter Whiskers R We. * Colleen Rafferty, a twenty-seven year old woman (despite looking middle-aged) who appears in panels in which other sketch participants (mostly Cecily Strong as a hippie woman named Sharon) recount idyllic paranormal events (such as being abducted by aliens twice, having a near-death experience, discovering that Santa Claus is real, and being visited by ghosts) while Rafferty experiences less enjoyable versions. * Les Dykawitz, a lesbian cop from the 1970s who works for Chicago PD along with her partner Chubina Fatzarelli (played by Aidy Bryant) in "Dyke & Fats". *Debette Goldry, a senile, septuagenarian actress whose harsh experiences with being an actress in Hollywood (including the on-going issues of equal pay, sexual harassment and abuse, racial diversity in film roles, and actresses getting involved behind the camera as directors and writers) are more outrageous than what modern actresses have gone through. * A member of Woodbridge High School's theatre troupe who make their performances obsessively and solely about social justice issues that they know very little about. * Noelle LeSoup, the co-host of the French show "America's Funniest Cats" who appears on the American version of the show along with Joelle LaRue (played by Cecily Strong). * Shud, a crass mermaid who is based on a blobfish, and makes sexual advances on an unfortunate marooned sailor. Work as a creator Aside from SNL, McKinnon also co-created and co-stars in the web series Notary Publix with her sister Emily Lynne. In addition to Aidy Bryant (who stars in the series), McKinnon's SNL co-stars Beck Bennett, Jay Pharoah and SNL writer Paula Pell all guest-starred in the six-episode first season of the web series. McKinnon and Lynne also created and released fantasy-comedy audio series Heads Will Roll, which premiered in May 2019 on Audible. The show features guest appearances from Meryl Streep, Peter Dinklage, Audra McDonald, Bob the Drag Queen, Queer Eye’s Fab Five, and Tim Gunn. Additionally, many of McKinnon's SNL co-stars are featured, including Aidy Bryant, Alex Moffat, Heidi Gardner and Chris Redd. Other work In 2015, McKinnon appeared in a number of commercials for the Ford Focus. In 2016, McKinnon co-hosted the 31st Independent Spirit Awards with Kumail Nanjiani. McKinnon has made appearances as a voice actress in series like The Simpsons (as Hettie in season 27, episode 14 "Gal of Constant Sorrow") and Family Guy (a voice in season 14, episode 15 "An App a Day", as Karen / Heavy Flo in season 14, episode 6 "Peter's Sister", and a voice in season 15, episode 9 "How the Griffin Stole Christmas"), and films such as Finding Dory (as Stan's fish wife), The Angry Birds Movie (as Stella / Eva the Birthday Mom) and Ferdinand (as Lupe). Personal life McKinnon is the first openly lesbian cast member on SNL, as well as the series' third known LGBT cast member after Terry Sweeney and Danitra Vance. She has a pet cat, Nino Positano, whom she jokingly refers to as her son. She does not use social media, citing fear that she will "misrepresent her true feelings". While attending Columbia University, she dated Bari Weiss. McKinnon's knack for accents began when she was in fifth grade. She auditioned to be "the queen of reading week" and used a British accent. In an interview with Rolling Stone, she says, "I think the genesis of my entire life, probably, was the smiles I elicited doing this British accent. I've been chasing that dragon ever since." In addition to theater, McKinnon is interested in science. She said to The New York Times, "I've been a big astrophysics nut since I was 12. I have always had a real soft spot for the bizarreness of quantum mechanics." Filmography Film Television Video games Audio Series Awards and nominations See also * LGBT culture in New York City * ''Saturday Night Live'' parodies of Hillary Clinton References External links * }} Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from New York (state) Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American sketch comedians Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American women comedians Category:Columbia University alumni Category:Comedians from New York (state) Category:Lesbian actresses Category:LGBT comedians Category:LGBT entertainers from the United States Category:LGBT people from New York (state) Category:Living people Category:Outstanding Performance by a Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:People from Long Island Category:People from Sea Cliff, New York Category:Upright Citizens Brigade Theater performers